The Blizzard Fire
by Sunhawk001
Summary: After going to a concert to see a foreign musical group called The Masters, Elsa grows a relationship with the leader of the band. They write to each other for support, inspiration, and guidance in their lives, but how long will it take until they come grips to love? (M for future chapters).
1. Chapter 1 Yesterday

**Sunhawk: Hey guys this is Sunhawk and this is my first fanfic. I am really excited to show you guys my story. I have been thinking of doing it for a while and now I am doing it. Here it is The Burning Ice of Art.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Frozen properties or the songs that will be introduced into this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Yesterday

 _Elsa stands in a long and winding road of an unfamiliar street. She doesn't know why she's there, or why she feels comfort for being in a foreign place. All she knows is she's not in Arendelle, with strange stage coaches driving without a horse, people bustling in the streets and sidewalk, and lights from towers blaring so bright it almost hurt her eyes._

 _She tries to make sense of it all until a plucking of a string starts to come to her with a melody coming of strings begin to play. Then a voice so calming it can make a person stop on their tracks and listen. Elsa in curiosity followed the sound that is away from the street._

 _She continued on the sidewalk looking for the voice where she sees visible a small group of people crowding over the music. She hears the music but wants to meet the man making the sound. She tried to push through to see the person... un-Queen like until a big burly man who stands her way._

 _"_ _Excuse me, sir, may I please walk through?" Elsa asks. The man did not budge for he is touched by the music. Elsa soon sees the tough looking man listening to the song with tears running down his eyes. What could Elsa do instead just listen to the song and wait when the people moved on._

 _She listens to the song and the lyrics that just come to her. The lyrics never for once can she feel so related to it, all she could is just stand, listen, and the tears flow to her cheeks. However, the song ends and the crowd clap with enthusiasm and in a bizarre way faded away. Elsa finally had the chance to see the man and what she saw made her gasp of seeing what she sees. A young boy no more than 12 with dirty long hair, dark tan skin, wearing ragged layers of clothes to protect him from the harsh cold, and a guitar that has seen better days._

 _Elsa cannot believe what she's seeing, but in front of her is a young boy who can play like nobody's business. However what made her feel sorry for him more is that no grown-up is looking after this poor boy! The boy however what stands out more about him is his piercing hazel eyes; Elsa feels that this boy is familiar to her in some way with his eyes filled with sadness and loneliness. She looks at him more and sees that his eyes carrying the loneliness and sorrow is exactly how she carried when she was locked in her room.  
_

 _Elsa feels her heart drop for the boy, she wants to help him, but how can she? All of a sudden, a dark shadow looms over her and a large voice comes in saying, "Come on son, we have an audition to go to."_

 _Elsa turns to see a man dark with a face that says friendly, but at the same time untrusting with eyes filled with Greed and Pride. She tells the boy to not trust him, but he doesn't listen as he walks right through to Elsa._

 _She tries to reach the boy, but as he holds the stranger's hand he is taken further away from her reach. She runs and runs, but can't keep up with the two as darkness rolls in… soon sounds of a boy crying and guitar playing is heard with Elsa stopping her tracks and listens. The sound grows louder and louder as it starts to hurt her ears. Soon it stopped, Elsa turns and sees nothing, until a spotlight comes.  
_

 _In the spotlight, the boy is sitting with a guitar in hand, but as Elsa gets closer to the boy she sees his left-hand fingers have deep cuts with the strings holding the blood. The Dark man comes to the boy with a cold stare at him, "Did I say you can stop playing?" The boy looks up at the man with tears running down his eyes, " Dad please, I can't play with my fingers badly injured!" Elsa looks at the man with intentions of hurting him, but he says, "Okay we can take a break for a while." Elsa calms down a bit hearing this, until. "But remember this Hector, when it comes to pain, "CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL, AND DON'T EVER LET IT SHOW!" This riles Elsa up with eyes engulfed in cold hatred and yells..._

"NO!" Elsa jerks out of her sleep with cold sweat and tears rolling down her face. She darts her eyes to see she's back in her, soon sees her room is covered in a thin layer of ice and snow. With a wave of her hand, the snow and ice evaporate.

Then a loud sound of fast footsteps comes to Elsa's door as Anna barges in with a worried look on her face, "What is it? I heard screams!"

Elsa wipes her tears off as she tells Anna the dream in which she replies, "That's a weird dream." "I know, it's strange I don't ever dream about guys!" Anna then leaves her room to get ready for the day, "Well... if this happens again, just let me know and we'll talk to Pabbie about this."

Elsa then gets out of bed as Anna leaves her room. She walks over to the window where she looks out to see her people bustling in the area from a nice cool fall. She enjoys the time as she looks and sees other ships coming in, however on a particular ship is very different than other ships. It is the ship from America that brings in new advance technology that the people of Arendelle are just beginning to learn.

Shops in Arendelle are also becoming more bustling with one in particular Music. Music has become the second time for the people to enjoy, as they happen to be enjoying it. As Elsa soon walks to her closet to get dressed, a group of strangers on the American Ship come down carrying strange luggage that perhaps holds Instruments.

As one of the strangers looks upon the Northern Kingdom with Hazel eyes admiring the land and an impressed smile on his face, "So this is Arendelle!"

 **Fave, Follow, and review of what you think. I enjoy writing this and hopefully, I will make more if you have any suggestions of what you think is going to happen I am open to it, but it may not come into the story.**

 **This is Sunhawk001 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lazy Song

**Here is the second Chapter of this story. I am just improvising on this and am just excited of what's going to happen.**

 **I do not own any of the properties, all belong to Disney and the artists that wrote the songs.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2- Lazy Song

Elsa awakes with a dreary mind as it is becoming a routine for the young Queen: have breakfast, fill treaties, laws, and propositions, have meetings with the council about suitors (which is tiresome and annoying to her), have lunch, meet with the Council again about issues, prepare for a ball, spend time with Princess Anna, have dinner, meet the suitors at dinner, and then go to bed.

The routine had become more of an issue for her as she is beginning to go on the brink of insanity. However ever since making trades with the Americans has given her some entertainment. For one she has a radio and a speaker in her room where she can listen to music from the other side of the world.

She gets ready for her bath as she turns on the radio to a sound of an overly ecstatic DJ, "Good Morning Arendelle, this is DJ Wolf with the hits from the other side of the world!" Elsa loves the station, as it was the one that introduced her to a band that she begins to become a huge fan of. She gets into the warm bath as she listens,

"Today we have a special treat for all of you for the first time ever the popular band, The Masters, are here in this very kingdom! Since we have tickets for their performance tonight we asked a question yesterday and the lucky winner gets a chance to see them live. The question was what is the name of the #1 hit from the Masters that made them internationally known?"

Elsa knows the answer as she put in a letter for the answers to get tickets; she thinks this will be a good chance for Elsa and Anna to see their first concert. The closest thing for a concert to them was private symphony performances in the ballroom. Elsa listens intently, as the answer is about to be announced.

"I just want to say thank you for all participating for you are good sports!" Elsa is on the edge of the bathtub as she wants the answer and the winner to be called!

"And the answer is… My Generation. Congratulations-" Elsa smiles as he says the name "Elena!" Elsa squeals in happiness as she won the chance to take Anna to the performance. She didn't want to use her name because of thinking of not wanting the attention she fears she'll get.

She gets out of the bathtub and conjures up her ice dress, but without the cape and in a deeper blue color.

Making her way to breakfast she meets a messenger who gives her the letter in which is the tickets. She hides them and decides to look bummed that she lost the contest.

Anna looks at her with all giggly and happiness she always carries that is, until she sees her sad face. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Elsa sat down and look at her sister with saddened eyes, "I lost the contest."

Anna knows her sister like she knows her own mind and finds it funny that she is putting on a façade, plus ice and the temperature should be creeping along when emotions come in. Anna just smiles big, "You won the contest didn't you?" Elsa quickly changes moods and waves the two tickets in hand.

Anna darts out of her and to her as they both hold hands and jump up and down with so much excitement! " I cannot believe we're going to a concert! This is exciting!" Elsa is about to speak, until reality creeps in. She has to be surrounded by people.

Elsa begins to tort into fear as thin ice flows out of her feet. Anna notices this, "Hey it's okay Elsa I'll be around and there's nothing to be afraid about okay?" It has been 11 months since the Summer Blizzard and Elsa is still trying to cooperate with the skills of being around people. Being stuck into her room for so long had made the people to see her as a bit of an oddball, but when she made trades with the Americans and got a radio as a gift from the American Ambassador, whom she sees as a friend and ally, she feels comfort from the songs that relates to her problems.

Anna gave her comfort and they decide to spend the rest of the day with each other and have Elsa to have the day off. Elsa had the Council to take the day off as well, they're okay with it even though they want to talk about more suitors coming in.

Now the night of the performance has come. It is an open-air concert with the sun just setting the right moment behind the breathtaking North Mountains that cascades a dark blue silhouette. Elsa and Anna walk to the concert, even though the guards would like to escort them. Elsa and Anna are excited as they are in disguise. Elsa is dressed in a long Olive green skirt with a deep cut white shirt, while letting her hair down, luckily there are others that have the same hair and eye color as Elsa. Anna is dressed in a modern style in a red skater skirt knee socks, Black long sleeve turtleneck and a scarf with her hair in a single braid ponytail.

As they enter the Concert area they look at the venues in which they see everything from selling clothes, foods, and CDs and DVDs.

They got a chance to grab some food and have, of course, chocolates. However the clothing is odd to them, but Anna likes it, as it is graphic T-shirts: one is Black with The five Masters' silhouette heads representing them in Technicolor blots on them, Anna buys it and another one for Kristoff. Elsa however is captivated with the other t-shirts that shows each member with their own instruments with paint blots in the background, but one stands out that she thinks is the lead singer.

He is broad shouldered with a slight tan, long dirty blonde curly hair tied to a ponytail, and a scruffy chin beard; holding a mic in his hand with the other holding the wire.

This particular man captivates Elsa, in whom the vender notices, "I see you have eyes on Hector Hardaway, would you like to buy one?" With out thinking Elsa just blushes and nods. The vender chuckles, "what size would you like?" "Small." The vender gives her the t-shirt and she gives him 183.66 crowns ($20). She looks at it with a smile, in which Anna sees and gives a playful smile, "Somebody's got a crush!"

Elsa jumps with embarrassment with a deep shade of blush, Anna laughs with Elsa just feeling a little shy about the whole thing. Anna just comforts her after the little joke, "Hey it's okay its just a little joke." Elsa giggles to her, "I know, but it's just there's something about him I just don't know what?" Anna just look at the t-shirt and wonders about Elsa's choice, "Well he does look foreign! And one thing's for sure, Elsa." Elsa looks at her sister with a brow raised of a question, "You have good taste in men!" Elsa blushes in a deeper red and giggles nervously.

They continue on to the entrance of the concert as they get to their seats, which is a perfect view of the whole stage. They see instruments they have never seen: a percussion section that has drums and cymbals mounted on a small patio, another patio with slimmer pianos that has wires sticking out of the end, with the rest on the bottom with a slim guitar with wire sticking out and another set of slim pianos with wire sticking out as well. All connected to large boxes with knobs. Also long poles with strange looking things sticking on top of them.

Elsa and Anna look at them and examine what they are, Anna tilts her head towards Elsa, "What do you think you suppose those are?" Elsa look intently, "My guess is that those are instruments." However what is more interesting is a group of intimidating bulky men wearing all black standing in front of the stage, facing the crowd of people. Elsa doesn't know why they're there, but quickly finds out that they're guards of some sort.

Soon the lights go down with the crowd cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs when the sun sets on the North Mountain and Elsa's ice Castle shines a large beam of light that brings in a ray of colors. The Show is about to begin!

Meanwhile, backstage the band is ready as Johnny the guitarist of the group questions the song they're changed to play, "You want to open on that song?" Hector just smiles with excitement, "Yep! Listen I know we haven't played that song for a while, but this is Arendelle this'll show them we are hardcore and besides if you think about it… it's like telling a story about our upbringing." All of them look at each other and half agreed while the other half are a bit sceptic. They just don't know what to do ever since their manager Brian Azoff died, but Hetor just kept on going and lead the band in the direction with the help of his cousin Julianne Azoff to support.

They hear the crowd growing loud. They prepare to have their prayer as they huddle together and pump each other up, "We are!" "WE ARE!" "THE MASTERS!" "Let show them How America Rocks and ROOOLLLS!" The band woops and start running on the stage as Hector stands on the side preparing to get on stage.

Hector's cousin, Julianne Azoff, darker skin tone, curvy, with long straight raven black hair and a beautiful smile as she walks up to Hector. "Hey." "Hey" They look out of the crowd and Hector has a slight sadness in his eyes.

Julianne notices this and holds his and kisses his forehead, "I miss him too! But remember, he would be sad if you stop of what you love doing!" Hector looks at Julianne with a smile upon his face.

"I know that's why I'm going to make this greatest show the world has never seen before!" There's a gleam of burning fire in his eyes and prepares to get started.

It's show time!

* * *

 **Ooooooh I am so excited! The next Chapter is going to be the concert and the songs. If you noticed I use chapter titles from songs. The other one I do not know yet, but it'll be awesome.**

 **Fave, Follow, and review!**

 **This is Sunhawk001 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3 Juke Box Hero

**All right here it is, time for some music! You guys ready to Rock "n" Roll! Also wanted to say sorry for the delay, I have been working non-stop and it's making me really tired, but enough with that on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer- do not own anything, except my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Juke Box Hero

The stage is gigantic and the two young royalties in disguise are looking in awe of the look. As the sun set perfectly on the North Mountain where Elsa's ice palace stays, a sliver of light hits the ice palace with the beam hitting straight to the stage where it was empty with nothing but instruments.

But now with the light shining on the back of a group of people standing with silhouette shaping them, All the girls begin to scream wildly, not in fear, but in lustful excitement. Elsa and Anna on the other hand cover their ears, as they're new to this experience. Out of all the concerts and performances they have seen and heard, never in their lives have these two royals ever seen.

Soon a loud noise comes out booming with a huge voice of excitement and adrenaline. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE BAND FROM THE WEST, THE KINGS OF THE WORLD… THEEEEEE MASTEEERS!" Screams become louder as the band's names are called upon them.

Then the drums begin to play with a loud boom upon each beat as they start playing their first song, Johnny gestures with his hands hovering over his ears, 'Hey, everyone watch out for your ears!' he says as loud as he can about the ears. Elsa and Anna look and follow his instructions. Then the moment awaited for the audience the guitar started playing a few chords, until the rest of the band joined in.

(A/N: listen to Sgt. Pepper's Jimi Hendrix Cover)

 _Hey, It was Twenty years ago today_

 _Sgt. Pepper's taught a band to play_

 _They've been going in and out of style_

 _But they're guaranteed to raise a smile_

 _So let me introduce to you, the band you known for all these years_

 _Sgt. Pepper's lonely-hearts club band_

Johnny soon went wild on the guitar. Playing the chords with every lick he could muster upon the strings. Anna then notices something is amiss she loudly speaks to Elsa.

"HEY WASN'T THERE SUPPOSE TO BE A FIFTH GUY?" Elsa soon notices this as well. All four are there except their lead, Hector! Elsa felt a strange disappointment as she notices that the lead singer isn't there. Johnny soon went back on the mic, with a lot of energy then before:

 _I don't really wanna stop the show_

 _But I though you might like to know_

 _That the singer's gonna sing a song_

 _And he want you all to sing along_

 _So let me introduce to you, the one and only Billy Shear_

 _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely-Hearts Club Band_

 _WOAH LOOK OUT!_

Soon appears is Hector Azoff dancing on the stage with the crowd going wild in his appearance. Elsa looks at the man with his energy and eyes of fire conquering the stage. Elsa feels something strange when she sees him. Looking at him as if to an old friend. She felt that she knows him, but doesn't know why. However unbeknownst to her, he's getting the same feeling as well.

When the band stopped playing the song, Hector gave a bow to the crowd. He looks through the crowd as he prepares his stance on the stage. However he soon feels a pair of eyes looking right at him and soon he does the same as he sees Elsa right in front of him. He felt time just stopped as he looked into those sapphire blue eyes, with only three words, "Who are you?" slipped through his mouth. But is put back in reality when Johnny puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You fucking ready?" Hector looks back with a smile on his face and eyes of fire, "Yeah, lets fuck this shit up!"

Soon they played the next song. All the members begin feeling energized as they're being pulled into a heap raw music, taking the audience inside a journey through their world:

 _(Na, na, na ,na, na, na, na , na, na, na)_

 _I got a certain little girl she's on my mind  
No doubt about it she looks so fine  
She's the best girl that I ever had  
Sometimes she's gonna make me feel so bad_

 _(Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)_

As the band continued on with this song, Hector began to step off the stage and into the crowd. Picking out a girl to playfully seduces, and he chooses Elsa. Elsa just blushes as his eyes contacted from her stare.

He walks all so seductively towards the queen, softly singing the lyrics towards her:

 _Listen hush, hush  
Thought I heard her calling my name now  
Hush, hush  
She broke my heart but I love her just the same now  
Hush, hush  
Thought I heard her calling my name now  
Hush, hush  
I need her loving and I'm not to blame now_

He closely comes straight towards her. Elsa stands stiff as Hector looks between her eyes. He then takes his two fingers to hold her chin forcing her to gently come up from her seat. Elsa feels entranced by his hazel eyes… 'wait hazel eyes?' The thought gets into her mind as she feels a familiarity of whom this man is! But she can't understand it as she soon is trapped by Hector's attempt to kiss her. Elsa goes with it as she closes her eyes for her virgin lips to feel another man's lips.

Anna in the while just stands there in awe. Seeing Elsa obliging, until Hector pulls back as he goes back to his booming singing voice. Elsa snaps out of the trance where she feels embarassed. Anna tries to supress the urge to laugh in her sister's face.

 _They got it early in the morning  
(Love, love) they got it late in the evening  
(Love, love) well, I want that, need it  
(Love, love) oh, I gotta gotta have it_

He quickly goes back to the stage getting into the keyboardist's solo. Elsa just stands there feeling like she's cheated for not getting that kiss. However she doesn't understand why she feels this way from a man she just never met.

Meanwhile, Hector high fives every person who brings out there hand, but one girl jumps on his back trying to kiss him. Elsa in a fit of jealousy was going to freeze the girl, if her friends didn't pull her back to her seat. Anna notices her sister's face and grins, "WOW, ELSA YOU REALLY LIKE THAT GUY DON'T YOU?" Elsa blushes really hard when she heard her sister. She can't be this jealous over a guy she just got teased by, can she?

Back at Hector who got back on stage on the last note of the song, the band jumped up and stopped. Everyone in the crowd cheers and screams.

At the moment of the Concert, the band keeps on performing with all of them sweating bullet. Hector then gives the band a five-minute break off stage, as he stands with sweat coming down his body with his shirt drenched.

He looks at the crowd with a smile on his face, "How you doing Arendelle!?" Everyone cheered, including Elsa and Anna; who now got involved in the audience's spirit.

"Good to hear. Good to hear!" Hector takes off his shirt as he puts on a new shirt with all the girls screaming louder. Elsa joins in, not caring what her sister is going to say. This make Anna chuckle a bit at seeing her sister going crazy over him taking off his shirt.

Elsa stopped for a moment as she sees Hector's body for a millisecond. His body is neither really muscular nor flabby it was average. However what catches her eyes is his back that has a huge scar on his back. This widens her eyes in which Anna notices this as well. However Hector puts a shirt on that soon keeps his back unexposed.

Hector returns to talk to the crowd, "You know when we were told we are going to perform here. I thought they're joking! But this country really is interesting to me and I want to say it is an honor to come here and perform you the lovely people of Arendelle!" Everyone cheers to his little speech.

Hector soon picks up an acoustic guitar with a mic clipped to it. "this song is dedicated to the lonely hearts."

The melody he plays kept everyone quiet; as Elsa listens to the melody, which soon makes her recognize what he's playing. This is the song, the song that was in her dreams:

 _Yesterday, all my troubles seem so far away_

 _Now it looks as though it's here to stay_

 _Oh, I believe in yesterday_

 _Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

Tears stream down his face as he plays the melancholic song. Elsa can see him playing and notices the hurt he is feeling. All she knows she just wants to leap off her seat and want to hug him in comfort.

 _There's a shadow hanging over me_

 _Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

 _Why she had to go_

 _I don't know, she wouldn't say_

 _I said something wrong_

 _Now I long for yesterday_

 _Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

 _Now I need a place to hide away_

 _Oh, believe in yesterday_

 _Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mmmmmh_

He finishes the song, thankfully the band comes back on stage to play one more song. Everyone cheers and claps to the song they heard. Hector in that moment was really sad, but he wipes those tears away and smiles.

"All right! You guys are amazing and we want to play you one more song!"

The band starts playing, with Johnny holding a different guitar that looks more stranger than the last. It took on an upside down V shape guitar. It was strange for Elsa, but Anna likes the look of it for some reason. The stage lights pulse like crazy as it follow the drum's beat:

(A/N: listen to the Foreigner's Juke Box Hero/Whole Lotta Love Live)

 _Standing in the rain, with his head hung low  
Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show  
Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene  
Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream_

The guitar then blasted a loud chord with lights blaring as bright as it gets. Elsa feels the heat of the lights.

 _He heard one guitar, just blew him away  
He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day_

 _Bought a beat up six string, in a secondhand store  
Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure  
That one guitar, felt good in his hands, didn't take long, to understand  
Just one guitar, slung way down low  
Was a one way ticket, only one way to go  
So he started rockin', ain't never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rockin', someday gonna make it to the top_

 _And be a juke box hero, (got stars in his eyes) he's a juke box hero  
He took one guitar (juke box hero stars in his eyes)  
Juke box hero, (stars in his eyes) he'll come alive, come alive tonigh_t

Johnny soon gets crazy on the strings making all of the people in the crowd go wild. Soon he changes the chord, in which catches the crowd off guard. However as Hector starts loosening his hair and gyrates his hips. All the girls soon scream, with few fainting at the sight of him. He starts singing a different kind of song:

 _You need cooling  
Baby I'm not fooling  
I'm gonna send ya  
Back to schooling_

 _A-way down inside  
A-honey you need it  
I'm gonna give you my love  
I'm gonna give you my love_

 _Want to whole lotta love  
Want to whole lotta love  
Want to whole lotta love  
Want to whole lotta love_

The Band gets crazy, until they went back to the original song they sung, until the last note!

"Thank you Arendelle, G'night!" The Band comes on the front stage and bows for the cheering fans. As Elsa and Anna claps and cheers for the band, the only thing that runs through Elsa's mind is, 'So this is what a Live modern band is Like! I think I'll enjoy this'. Soon a large man in a suit comes up to her and Anna, "Are you the winner's of the contest?" Elsa just nods at him, feeling a bit intimidated. The Man returns with a smile on his face, "Well then, come with me! I believe the band owes you a moment of your time!"

 **WOAH! Man this is fun writing the concert! For all those who don't know most of the songs, I'll give you the artists of the music so you can play it or want to broaden your musical taste.**

 **Yesterday- The Beatles**

 **Hush- Deep Purple**

 **Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band- The Beatles**

 **Juke Box Hero/Whole Lotta Love Live- Foreigner**

 **Whole Lotta Love- Led Zeppelin**

 **This is Sunhawk001 signing off.**


	4. Author's NoteNews

**Hello, this is Sunhawk001. I have been thinking over the weeks/months and realized my story is not going how I wanted it to go. So I am revamping it and it will be a different plot, but the same concept... Elsa falls in love with a musician.**

 **This will take place when the new world (United States) has introduced new technology; including Entertainment, to Arendelle.**

 **So I do not know when I will upload, perhaps around February or March, so keep your eyes peeled.**

 **And I would like to thank all the readers for reading this story, I have always wanted to write a fanfic and now, I am going to do my best again!**

 **This is Sunhawk001 signing off.**


End file.
